Danball Senki W : Himeki's story
by Kazumi0406
Summary: Himeki Akasha est une jeune fille pleine de vie : championne nationale d'escrime, elle rêve d'être une princesse et de rencontrer un prince charmant. Mais alors que le cadeau pour le gagnant du tournoi d'escrime s'avère d'être un LBX, sa vie va basculer en un instant...


Chapitre 1 : Un cadeau spécial

M

on cœur battait à une vitesse folle dans ma poitrine je sentais la transpiration qui s'accumulait à l'intérieur de mon équipement. A travers le grillage de mon casque, je distinguais les mouvements de l'adversaire : rapides, précis et fluides. Je les analysais minutieusement, tout en les esquivant de manière agile.

Alors que la personne en face de moi augmentait la force de ses coups par agacements, je me préparais intérieurement. Si je ne me trompais pas d'après mon résonnement, il devrait laisser une ouverture dans cinq secondes. Une fois le décompte terminé, je brandis mon épée et frappa sur son torse, son casque et son épaule. Le pauvre fut tellement surprit qu'il ne pouvait répliquer. L'arbitre fut tranchant en comptant les scores :

-Victoire à Himeki ! La gagnante du tournoi national d'escrime est Himeki Akasha !

Je retirais mon casque pour respirer de l'air frais et m'avança vers l'estrade, où le représentant des sports du japon me remit un trophée en me félicitant. Le commentateur s'exclama :

-En plus du trophée, nous lui offrons le cadeau spécial édition unique : le LBX Kenshi !

Un LBX ?

Je reçu le paquet, et les applaudissements se firent plus forts. J'avais déjà entendu parler de nombreuses fois de ces « LBX » : c'était de petits joués à l'apparence de robots, contenant de vraies armes. Au début, c'était très dangereux, mais un homme a inventé le carton renforcé, qui est une arène rectangulaire comprenant un environnement divers. On fait alors des rencontres pour se combattre.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment touché un LBX. J'allais pouvoir essayer…

Mais avant tout, je devrais me présenter : je m'appelle Himeki Akasha. J'ai une réelle passion pour l'escrime, ce sport aux épées. J'ai toujours aimé les combats, néanmoins, je me détestais pour ça…

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai un rêve complètement en opposition : je rêve de devenir une princesse.

Oui je sais, c'est débile, incompréhensible, et même digne d'une folle. Cependant, depuis ma tendre enfance, j'ai toujours voulu leurs ressembler : être mignonne, mature, belle, gracieuses, féminine, toujours à aider les autres en difficulté… ces jeunes filles étaient dans ma tête en permanence…

Bien sûr, je ne veux, et ne peux pas leur ressembler à cent pour cent… Je ne suis pas riche, la monarchie est terminée en 2051, et je n'habiterai jamais dans un château… Mais j'aimerai avoir leurs qualités…

Et surtout, plus encore j'aimerai avoir un prince charmant…Je ne suis jamais sortie avec personne, ni même tombée amoureuse…

Je m'amusé avec mes cheveux roses pâles pendant que je réfléchissais. Je tournais la tête en direction de la boite contenant mon cadeau. Je me levais et l'ouvris pour constater qu'il était en pièce détachée. « Alors il faut le monter… » Pensais-je.

J'assemblais donc mon LBX et reculais pour mieux l'admirer. La sculpture du corps était fine, ainsi il était extrêmement léger. Il était de couleur vert et marron « chocolat et pistache… » Pensais-je, raffolant des glaces. Il avait comme arme des éventails avec un sommet fluorescent tranchant comme des rasoirs. Je me souvenais que les LBX utilisaient de vraies armes. Quand j'y repensais, j'amis un frisson d'horreur.

Je trouvais dans la boîte à part comme une sorte de portable rectangulaire à clapet, avec une couronne sur le devant. C'était un appareil tout à fait banal, et alors que je l'allumais, les yeux de Kenshi s'allumèrent. J'appuyais alors sur une touche au hasard, et je fis un sursaut en voyant que Kenshi bougeait sur mes commandes. J'en avais déjà vu auparavant, mais cela m'impressionnait quand même.

Je fis quelques manipulations pour m'habituer de l'objet. Je mémorisais les commandes de chaque touche, et je pu essayer de réaliser des mouvements d'escrime. Je trouvais cela très amusant…

Je fus interrompu par ma mère qui me demanda d'aller poster une lettre pour elle à la boîte à 300 mètres de la maison. Je hochais la tête, pris mon portable et mon sac. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'adresser un regard à mon LBX je le pris tout de même, me disant que cela pouvait peut-être m'être utile.

Alors que j'atteignais ladite boîte aux lettres, je pris un raccourci dans une ruelle étroite pour aller plus vite. La route était coupée par une sorte de carton carré de 2 mètre de diamètre, à la hauteur d'une table, posé sur des pieds en métal. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une maquette de plaine comme à la campagne.

-Un carton renforcé pour les LBXs ! Disais-je, reconnaissant l'arène des petits robots. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Je regardais autour de moi essayant de voir un quelconque propriétaire. Soudain, un LBX apparut du toit pour sauter directement dans l'arène. Je fus surprise et celui –ci disait avec une voix saccadée :

-Combat !

Je ne compris pas tout de suite et constata que personne n'était en face : il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour contrôler un LBX, il ne pouvait donc fonctionner seul…

-Qui le contrôle ?! M'écrias-je, la voix cassée par le stresse. Où êtes-vous ?

Je n'eus aucune réponse. Je regardais le LBX immobile. Assez lourd, il portait deux pistolets et son œil était un cercle comprenant plusieurs cercles à l'intérieur… Ce devait être un Buld, ces LBX semblant à des poids lourd. Je lançais mon LBX dans l'arène :

-Kenshi !

Elle se dressa avec fierté devant son adversaire. Après tout, ce combat ne devait pas être une mauvaise chose cela me permettait de savoir comment se déroulerait des affrontements, et je gagnerais de l'expérience…

**_Battle START !_**

Le Buld arriva de front et commença à tirer avec ses pistolets. Je me remémorais des boutons sur lesquels appuyer et les esquiva en courant sur ma droite. Alors qu'il continuait à lancer des balles, je tournais en cercle autour de lui, me rapprochant peu à peu de lui : j'étais sûre qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il allait devoir recharger… Cependant, s'il reculait ou changé d'endroit, ma stratégie tombait à l'eau…

Heureusement pour moi, il ne bougea pas et rechargea en vitesse, mais il me laissa assez de temps pour me précipiter sur lui et le trancher en deux avec mes éventails. Il y eu une explosion, et le Buld tomba sur le ventre, avant qu'une aura bleu ne l'entoura puis disparu en un instant, indiquant que mon adversaire était KO.

J'étais satisfaite de ma première bataille : je l'avais gagnée au la main. Je ne vis toujours pas la personne qui pouvait être le propriétaire du carton et du Buld laissé en plan. Soudain, au bout de la ruelle, j'aperçus deux garçons : l'un avait les cheveux bleu foncé, et l'autre était brun. Quand ils m'aperçurent, ils accoururent vers moi.

-Tout va bien ?! me demanda le brun.

Ils virent le carton contenant le Buld KO à l'intérieur. Le bleuté saisit le LBX et demanda d'un air sérieux :

-As-tu vu quelqu'un le contrôler ?

Je secouais la tête. Le brun contempla Kenshi d'un œil interrogateur.

-Ce LBX… Il n'est pas comme les autres… Où tu l'eue ?

-J'ai gagné un tournoi, et c'était la récompense…

Je restais perplexe quant aux deux jeunes hommes et aux questions qu'ils me posèrent. Ceux-ci se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête ensemble. J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas tout…

-Tu es bien Himeki Akasha ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils

J'écarquillais les yeux, étonnée qu'ils connaissent mon nom. En hésitant, je répondis :

-Ou-Oui… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Ils sourirent ensemble. Le brun répondit le premier :

-Yamano Ban, enchanté.

-Oozora Hiro ! Enchanté ! Répondit le bleuté de bon cœur.

-Et… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Répétais-je, insistante sur ce point.

Yamano Ban enleva le sourire de son visage pour affichait un air des plus sérieux en fronçant les sourcils. Il dit d'un ton des plus solennels :

-Himeki Akasha, tu as été choisie pour sauver le monde.


End file.
